Adam's Song
by Hawkins
Summary: This goes along with Fifth Marauder Part 7


Adam's Song Fan Fic  
  
I wrote this song fic to go along with Part 7. I think this has more detail's than my posted part. I hope you enjoy it. It goes to Adam's Song by Blink182. OH btw, the lyrics are the words inside the '*'  
  
*I never thought I'd die alone*  
Karen walked to the boys dorm. No one was around, since it was a Hogsmeade day. The first and second years didn't notice her. "Why should they? They all think I kissed Severus."  
*I laughed the loudest, who'd have known?*  
"Why didn't they believe me?" The day before Karen got a letter saying her mother died. Everyone was congratulating James on his win against Slytherin. No one noticed she ran out of the Great Hall crying. Well almost no one.  
*I traced the cord back to the wall. No wonder it was never plugged in at all.*  
Severus followed her out and saw her punching the wall. Karen saw him and threw her arms around his neck, cried into his chest and told him what happened. Severus kissed her forehead and said everything would be alright. Little did they know Peter was watching them. She snapped out of her flashback and continued walking.  
*I took my time, I hurried up. The choice was mine, I didn't think enough.*  
Karen opened the door to the 6th year boys dorm. She set the letter on James bed. She looked around the room one last time, a tear falling down her cheek and left. Sirius threw the invisibility cloak off of him, James, and Remus. He grabbed the letter and started reading it.  
*I'm too depressed to go on. You'll be sorry when I'm gone. I never conquered rarely came. 16 just held such better days.*  
Karen was sitting on the floor next to her bed. "Good thing today is Hogsmeade." She took out the box of her pictures. On top of her dresser was a goblet of poison.  
*Days when I still felt alive. We couldn't wait to get outside. The world was wide, too late to try.*  
She started ripping the pictures.  
*The tour was over, we'd survived*  
Sirius was running across the common room, under the cloak. "What in hell is she doing?"  
*I couldn't wait 'til I got home. To pass time in my room alone.*  
"They could've listened, but no. I kissed the enemy." Karen was still ripping the pictures. "To bad Peter broke my wand then this would be alot easier."  
*I never thought I'd die alone Another six months, I'll be unknown. Give all of things to my "Friends" You'll never step in my room again. You'll close it off and board it up.*  
Karen grabbed another picture. It was the picture they took after their first year. Peter was shaking, herself had no expression at all. Remus and Sirius and James were laughing and throwing Peter's rat back and forth.  
*Remember the time that I spilled the cup of apple juice in the hall. Please tell Dad this is not his fault.*  
James and Remus grabbed the letter and started reading it.  
*I never conquered rarely came. 16 just held such better days.*  
Sirius crept through the open door and stood next to Karen.  
*Days when I still felt alive. We couldn't wait to get outside. The world was wide, too late to try. The tour was over, we'd survived.*  
Karen ripped the last picture and grabbed the goblet. She raised it to her lips. Sirius grabbed it out of her hands and threw it against the wall. She felt where Sirius was and pulled the cloak off. She started crying, and yelling at him. "Why couldn't you just let me die?"  
*I couldn't wait 'til I got home. To pass time in my room alone. I never conquered rarely came.*  
Karen stood up and started swearing at him. He just pushed her down on her bed. She stood back up. "Why the hell did you do that?" He pushed her down again. "Stop that!" He did it again. She stood up and slapped him across the face. He didn't stumble, just stood still. She started crying again, and put a hand up to his cheek. "I'm sorry." He looked in her eyes. Sirius leant forward and kissed her. Why they broke apart, she cried into his chest and explained everything. "It's alright. Everything will be fine." She fell asleep from exhaustion. He laid her on her bed and pulled the covers over her. James, Remus and Dumbledore ran through the open door. They saw Karen asleep and Sirius repairing the ripped pictures.  
*Tomorrow holds such better days. Days when I can still feel alive. When I can't wait to get outside. The world is wide, the time goes by. The tour is over, I've survives. I can't wait 'til I get home. To pass the time in my room alone.*  



End file.
